


The Witch and The Soldier

by GypsyCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Hydra, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Magic, Marvel Universe, Mutant, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyCat/pseuds/GypsyCat
Summary: (My own universe, not canon really)James Buchanan Barnes is trapped inside of Hydra's headquarters. He has no one but himself, that is until one day, Hydra brings in their newest weapon, The Witch.





	1. I know what I am

THUMP!  
I open my eyes quickly, pushing myself slowly to my hip as I rubbed my head. This is the third time I’ve hit my head tonight. I used to like sleeping and moving at the same time, you know, like sleeping on a train or the back of a car. I don’t know why, but it’s just calming, the opposite of now.   
Four months have passed since I’ve been free, since I’ve been happy. I remember the night it all ended. I had just arrived in New York, it was for business, I’m a writer, I was hoping to find some inspiration on my small trip but that all changed obviously. I was walking back to my hotel, it was a rain filled night and my jacket wasn’t ideal for that kind of weather, I was drenched. As I got to my room I remember feeling like I was being watched, and I was. There was a man down the hall staring me down; he was wearing a black suit with a velvet green tie. I didn’t spend long looking back at him since I was not only soaked wet, but tired from exploring the city all day. I walked faster and eventually made it to my door. I took out the key, put it in the keyhole, and turned it before opening up the door. The man started to walk toward me with great speed. I bolt inside my room and shut the door behind me. I thought I was safe. But I wasn’t. There was a similarly dressed man hiding in the bathroom, and another in the closet. They attacked me, knocking me out cold. Next thing I know I’m in a cellar like some sort of prisoner.  
THUMP!  
This time it’s my entire body hitting the bench I am sitting on. I’m in the back of a truck owned by my kidnappers. Before they put me in here I asked where I was going, they told me “You’ve been a good girl these past months, and you’re going to the headquarters now.” I still have yet to know what that means exactly, but I am extremely nervous and scared for what it is.  
When we left the place they had kept me in, the moon was high in the sky, and it probably still is. I wish I could get some more sleep, but with this bumpy road I don’t think I’ll be able to.  
“You holding up in there, princess?!” One of the men called from the front of the truck.  
“I’m fine!” I called back, though I’d rather not speak at all.  
“Good, wouldn’t want you getting cracked up again, now would we?” He spoke in a mocking tone.  
I don’t say anything back, but I do look down at my scraped up shin. Where I used to ‘live’ was like a training camp for one, and when I do something, I like to go all in no matter what. I went a little too far one day and fell onto some barbed wire, it hurt a lot, but it was worse when they cleaned it hours later.   
The last lit candle suddenly blew out, I can’t see anything but darkness, which I guess I can say I’m used to. But I’d much rather have something to look at since I cannot sleep. I lift my cold arms and sway my fingers, illuminating all five candles. Did I mention I’m not really like most people?   
I was born a normal human baby in Britain, but grew into something else, a witch. I began to realize I had these powers when I was five, these words that I had never heard of would pop into my head, even in my dreams and one day I just said them out loud. I casted my first spell, I turned my clock to three hours behind. Since then, I always kept it a secret, but I practice whenever I am alone. As I got older, my powers grew stronger and I learned more. I used them to the best of my abilities, I won’t admit it, but I may have used them to get through college, but I never said I did!  
That’s why these men took me; they claim I have amazing powers that can be used for bigger things. They found out about my powers when they saw me down an alleyway, a drunk man was harassing me so I snapped him asleep and made all his hair fall off. They followed me the rest of the night, tracking my every move until they got me. Of course I was terrified, I wanted out, I wanted to go back home, but I don’t really have a home. My parents are no longer with me, I’m an only child, and I have nothing, no grandparents, aunts or uncles, cousins, nothing. That’s why it didn’t take long for me to get used to feeling like a prisoner or a toy, which is bad, but it’s my life now.  
The truck just stopped, are we here? Wherever here is.  
I hear them getting out of the truck, I don’t hear the rain anymore and we definitely aren’t driving anymore. Everything is still, I can hear footsteps, but a lot of footsteps, more than three men could make.  
The doors open up and I jump, I didn’t expect them to open so suddenly. All the candles went out from my fear, I looked to the doors and saw the men that took me along with four other men wearing uniforms, but I don’t know what kind exactly, maybe army?  
“Here she is boss.” Said one of the men that took me. “Beauty isn’t she?”  
A man I have never seen before came into my sensitive vision; he was one of the men in uniforms, but his looked higher up.  
“Well, well, well,…” He spoke with a smile on his face; his eyes are looking over my small build. “That she is a little beauty.”  
I kept quiet as they spoke, I feel scared, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.  
“It’s alright, don’t be shy, pretty little witch.” He said as he reached his hand out to me. “I’m Colonel Vasily Karpov, your master.”  
“C’mon witchy, we don’t have all day.” Said my kidnapper.  
I could stay put if I wanted to, but what good would that do for me? None at all, so I take his hand and let him help me out.   
“So delicate but dark.” Colonel Karpov spoke with great interest in his voice. “Your name, my dear?”  
I found it hard to get myself to speak from being so nervous, but I managed to anyways, just in a quiet voice. “Sara Sharp.” I told him.  
“Sara, what a lovely name. It means ‘princess’ you know?” The Colonel spoke as he began to walk me forwards, further away from my safe spot in the truck.   
“I do.” I say with a nod, my eyes wandering anywhere and everywhere.  
“A princess on the outside, witch on the inside.” He said with a grin.  
“Exactly.” I say, I know what I am; I don’t need to deny anything.  
“Ah, so you know your abilities then?” He asked. “Let’s do a quick test, this way.”  
He lead me into a large room, there were a group of people standing in a line. Two men in uniform, the rest in what looked to be sweats. In the middle of the room stood a tall pyramid of metal barrels, coated in rust. The Colonel stopped me. I am standing in front of the people, but also the barrels.  
“I’ve been told you are powerful, we all have waited your arrival little witch, now show us the wait was worth it.” He demanded, his voice had become aggressive.  
I hear him take a few steps back, I’m expected to show off I guess.  
I stretch my fingers before lifting my hands to the front of my chest. Deep breath in. I whisper the spell and bend my fingers into the proper positioning. The barrels begin to melt into each other, steam hissing and the temperature rising. My fingertips begin to tingle, it’s from my drowsiness, I shouldn’t be doing my spells like this.  
Once I have the barrels melted completely, I make a perfectly circular puddle of it on the floor. I’m finally done. I drop my hands back to my sides and hear someone clapping behind me; it’s most likely the Colonel.  
“Wonderful!” The Colonel claps as he comes to the front of me. “You men have struck gold. Welcome to Hydra, Miss Sharp.”  
Hydra?! I’m apart of Hydra now?! I don’t know much about it, but enough to know that I shouldn’t be in it and that they’ve killed hundreds.  
“Lieutenant Barnes! Show her to her bedroom.” The Colonel instructed.  
Another man began to approach me, I turn my head and I see him. He has messy brown hair, long but not at his shoulders. Sky blue eyes, they were beautiful. His body was so big and muscular, it was hard to look away from his arms, but one of them was different, it was metal with a red star on the shoulder of it.  
“See to it that she is comfortable. We will see you at eight am tomorrow, Miss Sharp.” The Colonel said before leaving me, so did the others.  
“Follow me.” Lieutenant Barnes said as he led me to a door.  
“Did they…?” I started to speak, but I shouldn’t, my question might be taken the wrong way. “Sorry, never mind.”  
He didn’t even flinch or respond, I wonder if he actually heard me. We kept walking down a dark corridor before we eventually made it to another door. He opened it up and pushed the door open for me. I cautiously entered the bedroom, there wasn’t much, but more than what I previously had. I used to live in a small room with a mattress and that was all, this room had a bed with a frame, a side table, bathroom, and lamp. Oh, and a window.  
“All your clothes are in the side table drawers, they’re all you’ll need here. An alarm will sound every day at 7 o’clock, twelve o’clock and eight o’clock, first is when you should be waking up, second is to eat, and third is when you need to be back in your room. Doors lock at eight thirty.” Lieutenant Barnes said. “Are you comfortable?”  
“Well.. Not really.” I say back, just being honest.  
Lieutenant Barnes sighs; I can tell he doesn’t want to be here. As I keep looking around, I stop and freeze; there is a camera in one of the corners.  
“There are no cameras in the bathroom, you can change in there.” He told me as I noticed him looking at the camera as well.  
“Have you been here long?” I ask.  
“For as long as I can remember.”  
“Even when you were a kid?”  
“I don’t know.”   
He doesn’t know? Either he’s annoyed with me or something is wrong, maybe he lost some of his memory?  
“Sorry for asking so many questions, I should be fine on my own now.” I say as I walk to my bed. “Thank you.”  
“For what?” He questions, his eyebrows narrowed.  
“Well, for showing me my room and telling me things I need to know.” I say, looking back at him with a friendly smile.  
“Oh…uh.. you’re welcome.” He said before closing the door.  
“Goodnight!” I call to him just before the door was about to close. He says nothing back and proceeds to shut my door.   
I’m alone in this cold, grey room.  
This is my life now.


	2. Hurry up

I spring up from my bed; I swear I just heard something! I look around my grey room; it looks the same as it did when I fell asleep.  
BEEEEEP!!  
I jump again, that’s the noise! It’s so loud it hurts. Hold on, is that the alarm Lieutenant Barnes told me about?  
BEEEEEP!!  
It must be.  
I sigh while I pick up my shoes that I had beside my bed, I hate cold floors. I slip my feet into them before walking to the washroom. It was grey just like the bedroom; I had little faith it would be different anyway. I go to the shower stall and start the water; I turn the knob to hot water and shut the door. After I finally get my dress off, yes, the same one I wore yesterday, I carefully stepped into the tub. I didn’t change because for one, I was too tired, and two, I didn’t want to go through the drawers yet.  
I close the shower curtain all the way so I feel safe and alone. With the warm water running over my skin and the curtain dimming the lights, for the first time in months I actually feel calm. I pick up the bar of white soap and rub it in my hands. Once my hands are filled with bubbles, I begin to lather my body up with the soap, including my hair and face since I didn’t see anything in the bathroom other than a sink, shower and toilet with toilet paper… And one bar of soap that I’m currently using.  
I hear someone knocking on my door, my bathroom door. Of course I jump out from being startled and freeze when I hear the door open slightly.  
“H-hello?” I ask, covering my breasts even though the curtain is covering me just fine.  
“You should be ready by now.”  
I know that voice, it’s Lieutenant Barnes. Lieutenant Barnes is, technically, inside my washroom with me. Curse my dirty thoughts and fantasies.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know.” I say with a stutter.  
I hear him sigh, I don’t blame him. “Hurry up and get dressed.” He says, I hear something drop to the floor just before he shuts the door.  
I pull the curtain back slightly and poke just the top of my head out. He put a pair of pants and a shirt on the floor for me, how sweet? Anyways, I close the curtain and quickly rinse my body and hair. I turn the water off and stop when I realize that I don’t have any way of getting myself dry.  
I walk to the door, trying to build up courage but damn it it’s hard. There is nothing in here to dry myself with other than toilet paper and my dirty clothes from yesterday which drying myself with those would defeat the purpose of even showering. I place my hand on the steel handle, turning it slowly. I creek the door open just barely to look through the sliver to my bedroom. I don’t see anything different or anything to use. I move my head out even further but stop once I see none other than Lieutenant Barnes sitting on my bed, and a towel folded over the lower frame of the bed.  
“Oh, um, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were still here..” I say, I can feel my face turn blood red.  
“Are you finished? We need to get going.” He says as he looks to me with the same blank, unimpressed face.  
“’Get going’? Where are you taking me?” I ask nervously.  
“Answer my question. Are you finished?”  
That’s one way to shut me up.  
I stand blankly, my mouth open slightly. I finally make myself speak. “N-no, I need something to dry myself with..” I confess.  
He looks to the towel, picks it up and walked towards me. I’m using the door as my shield; don’t forget that I’m currently completely naked. He stops at the door and holds the towel out with his metal hand, which distracts my slightly. I found his arm interesting to look at, it had so much tiny detailing, I wish I could look at it all day. Honestly, I wish I could look at him all day. He intimidates me completely, but he’s so handsome with those blue eyes and perfect jaw.  
“Thank you, Lieutenant Barnes. I-I’ll try to hurry up.” I say as I reach my hand out and take the towel.  
He doesn’t say anything, just turned away and takes back his seat on my bed. I pull myself back into the bathroom and shut the door gently; I don’t want to draw any more attention to myself. I quickly dry off my body and ring my hair out using the towel, then shaking my head left and right to get the excess water off. My hair is still pretty damp, especially at the ends, but that’s the closest I’ll get it to dry. I put on the clothes he left, sweat pants and a tee shirt, both grey and plain.  
I exit the bathroom, fully clothed, and close the door behind me. “Ready.” I say to Lieutenant Barnes as he stands up.  
He walked towards me and stopped, our feet just an inch or two away from touching. I kept my head straight; I can feel his eyes peering down at me. My head stops at his chin, I don’t want to look up and face him right now, so I don’t.  
“They spoke of you for weeks. Saying you were better than all of us. That you were their new favourite weapon.” He says in a deep voice, he knows I’m intimidated, I still keep quiet. “I don’t see anything but a scared little girl.” He says before walking to the door. “Come on.”  
No matter how badly I want to use my spells to do something to him, like turn him into an ant, or freeze his body for a few hours, I just keep quiet. If I was to actually use a spell, who knows how much trouble I’d get into, who knows what they’d do to me, I just know it wouldn’t be nice.  
I follow him out of my room and down the hall, we walk towards the place I melted those barrels yesterday. We enter the room, him first because he was leading me. I see the other people from yesterday, the ones who stood with Bucky, they look strong and of course, intimidating like everyone else here. But no one else is as intimidating as Lieutenant Barnes, he has such a serious face and tone which never breaks, it’s almost as if he can’t break.  
“There’s the girl!”  
I hear someone say from the right side of me; I look and see Colonel Karpov walking towards Lieutenant Barnes and me.  
“I told you to fetch the girl and bring her back immediately, you disobey me order.” Colonel Karpov says as he approaches Lieutenant Barnes with a stern look in his eyes.  
I feel so bad, Lieutenant Barnes is being blamed, I haft to say something. “It’s not his fault-”  
“What? What are you saying though you are not being spoken to?” Colonel Karpov says as he turned his attention to me.  
I get caught off guard whenever something happens so suddenly, it makes me even more nervous than I already am. “N-no, I just… Lieutenant Barnes shouldn’t be blamed or disciplined if it’s not his fault..”  
Lieutenant Barnes looks down at me; I think this is the first time we’ve actually made eye contact.  
“Miss Sharp, you will not speak unless spoken to. Is that clear?” Colonel Karpov says as he glares at me, Lieutenant Barnes looks forwards and away from me, it’s probably for the best.  
“Yes sir.” I respond with a nod, looking to the floor.  
“Good. Now since it was your fault, you will need to be punished for today.” Colonel Karpov says, I notice Lieutenant Barnes tense up. “Barnes, bring her to the electric discipline room, I believe that should be enough for the witch.”  
“Yes Colonel.” Lieutenant Barnes says as he grabs me by my arm and begins to practically drag my body with him.  
I try and keep up so my arm isn’t pulled as much, but it’s no use, he keeps his grip strong and his pace quick. “What’s gonna happen to me?”  
“You’re going to be punished for your actions.” He says as he brings me into a different hallway. I haven’t seen this one and it’s short than the one my room is in.  
“How are they gonna-”  
Lieutenant Barnes suddenly grabs me and pushes me hard against the wall, my breathing increases as he holds me back. I feel powerless, he’s too strong, I can’t move.  
“Don’t stand up for me like that again.” He says before pressing hard on my shoulders, then letting go and walking away.  
“You’re welcome!” I call, making him stop. Fuck..  
I push myself away from the wall as I hear him turn around; I walk even faster away from him. I go into the room that reads ‘Electro Discipline Therapy’ and close the door behind me. I see two men in lab coats, two others with guns in the room. There’s a chair that reminds me of a dentist chair, but more wires and a helmet, and I think those are restraints on the arms. I feel my body harden in fear, I can’t feel my legs and I feel faint.  
I am terrified.


	3. A Good Night

My eyes are closed, but I’m awake. I can hear someone come into my room; I think I’m in my room. The last thing I remember was being carried out of the electro discipline room and being put on a bed. My body hurts so much, mostly my arms though. I hear the person in my room close the door as their footsteps become louder. Do I want to open my eyes? Depends.  
I hear chiming of two glasses touching, and then what sounds like water being poured. A fear of mine is waking up to water being dumped onto me. So I finally open my eyes. I turn my head slowly to the side and I see Lieutenant Barnes putting a glass of water on my side table. He sits on a chair that is just beside my bed, I guess he’s planning on staying a bit?  
“What time is it?” I asked, my throat hurts too when I speak, it feels dry and my voice sounds scratchy.  
He picks up the glass of water and puts his hand on the back of my head, lifting me up slightly and putting the glass to my lips. He pours the water slowly into my mouth, I don’t bother fighting it, and I hurt too much to move anyways. “Seven thirty.”  
“At night?” I question after I swallow the cooling water and he puts the glass down.  
“Yes, you were in therapy for the day, that’s how punishments work around here.” He explains while sitting back.  
“Why are you here?” I ask as I look around my room, it all looks the same.  
“Colonel Karpov sent me to watch over you, make sure you’re alright and breathing.” He says as he looks to me. “You didn’t take well to the therapy.”  
I look at him, narrowing my eyebrows. “I was being electrocuted. No one would take well to that.”  
“Well you didn’t use any ‘powers’ against it, so you should be fine tomorrow, just don’t be late again.” He says, I look away and take a deep breath. A few moments pass when he finally decided to speak again. “By the way, about earlier….Thanks..”  
I could tell it took a lot for him to say that, I couldn’t help but smile just a bit. I look to him. “Don’t worry about it.” I say. “So, how long are you supposed to stay with me?”  
“Until morning.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. My orders are specifically to ‘monitor and keep Miss Sharp company until morning.’” He says as he breathes out and gets comfortable in his chair.  
I look up at my ceiling and sigh; I’d really rather him not watch me all night. “I’d rather you not.”  
“You don’t have a say in this. I do as I’m told.”  
“You didn’t this morning when we were late.”  
“That was your fault, not mine.”  
I just can’t win with him.  
“Fine, whatever, I accept your thanks, Lieutenant Barnes.” I say after I roll my eyes.  
“Good.. What’s your name?” He asks, getting my attention as I looked at him. “I’ve only ever heard them call you Miss Sharp, they might’ve said your name once or twice but I don’t-“  
“Sara, its Sara.” I say with a small smile, I think this is his way of being nice.  
He nods, avoiding my eyes. “Sara Sharp.” He says, feeling out my newly discovered name with his tongue and lips.  
“Lieutenant Barnes.” I say, copying him with a smirk.  
“You know that’s not my name.”  
“It’s the only name I know you by.”  
“It’s James, but… I think people called me Bucky..” His face turns blank again, like he’s trying to think of something but can’t.  
“You don’t have much memory, do you.. James?” I ask as he looks at me, his eyes look so sad. I feel like I’ve hurt him in a way.  
It takes him a few moments to respond. “We can’t talk about this here.” He says.  
“Because the cameras? I can manipulate the sound it takes, even the video too.” I say as I try and sit up, but I feel my body stiffen up just from trying.  
“Take it easy.” He says as he sits up and puts a hand gently on my shoulder, lightly pushing me to the bed. “And you shouldn’t. You’re too weak.”  
“James, I’ve had these powers and used them since I was just a young girl. I’m twenty six now, I think I should be fine to use them like this. As long as I can move my hands it’s fine.” I say to him.  
“I don’t care, you’re not using them.” He says, he obviously is finished with this conversation. “You need to rest.”  
“I feel fine, don’t worry about me, you don’t even know me at all.” I say, narrowing my eyebrows.  
“I know your name is Sara Sharp, you’re from England, you went to school to become a writer, and now you’re here.”   
I roll my eyes. “That’s not really me though; anyone can learn those things about me.”  
“You don’t know me either yet you helped me earlier.”  
“I told the truth earlier.”  
“I think you just care.”  
I shake my head, he’s really starting to annoy me know. “Leave me alone.”  
“Not allowed, remember?” He says with a smug look on his face. “I’m stuck with you for the night.”  
“Oh joy.”  
|1 hour later|  
We’ve been talking for a while now; I’m actually amazed he is still going. I took him as the strong silent type, which he is, but he likes to talk once you get to know him.   
“You said you’re twenty six, right?” He asks after he took a sip of his water.  
“Yeah, how old are you?” I ask as I play with a strand of my black hair. As the night went on I managed to get myself to sit up and move my arms without wincing at the pain.  
“Technically I’m twenty nine.” He says as his eyes go from my face to my hands, he watches my fingers move with my hair.  
“Technically? Do explain.”  
“I was born in 1917; they stopped my aging at twenty nine. It’s 1954, I should be thirty seven.”  
“They stopped your aging?” I question, how is that possible?  
“Yeah, they’ll probably do it to you too. Why let something so special go to waste?” He says, I blush. “I mean, your powers, they’ve never seen anything like them.” He says rather quickly, I still blush.  
“Right. After all, that’s the only reason as to why I’m here. Without them I might be still wondering around New York, looking for something to write about.” I say before drinking more of my water.  
“Why did you want to be a writer?”  
“Well, I thought becoming a writer, I’d get to make these worlds with creatures that didn’t exist, but now I guess I don’t have to. I never thought I’d see a cyborg, but I met you, didn’t I?” I say, earning a smile from James. I smile back but I don’t look at him long, his eyes have a habit of hypnotizing me.  
“You should get some rest. Morning will come soon enough.” He says as he makes his smile go away. I know he wants me to take him seriously, but man do I love his smile… and eyes, and face, and everything else… I mean, he’s good to me, as of now.  
I lay back down as carefully as possible, I still feel quite sore from earlier. I squirm around until I feel comfortable, and then watch James as he slouches in his chair. I reach to the end of my bed and pick up a spare blanket. James has his eyes closed, but I put the blanket on his leg, because you know, I’m a nice girl. His eyes open as I am getting back to my comfortable spot. He looks at the blanket, then to me. James unfolds the blanket and uses it to cover up his legs. I smile before cuddling my head against my pillow and closing my eyes. I hear him turn off the lamp.  
What a bad day, but a good night.


	4. Work Out

BEEP!!  
I open up my eyes and take a deep breath. I suddenly feel a hand grab my wrist, I yelp, it’s being crushed. I look and see James holding my wrist in his metal hand. He’s breathing heavily and has a terrifying look on his face, like his ready to kill, but scared at the same time.   
“James! Stop!” I scream at him, he suddenly lets go. He looks so panicked, like he couldn’t control himself. “James?” I ask as I reach for his hand.  
James quickly pushes himself out of the chair and leaves my room, closing the door behind him. I sit alone, looking at my wrist. It has his hand mark around it and it hurts, but I can take it. I slowly get out of my bed, my body is sore still. I go to the door and open it; I then look out into the hallway. He’s nowhere to be seen. I go back into my room, and then to the bathroom. I wash my face and hands before dressing myself. I leave the room once I am ready. I walk down the hall and into the usual room everyone goes to. As I enter, a woman approaches me.  
“Sharp, you’ll be in the work out room today, you need more physical strength.” She says as she leads me to a different room.  
Inside the room, it’s filled with various machines used to work out with. She brings me to the first machine and shows me how to use it. She tells me to stay on it for the hour and that she’d be back after. I begin to use the machine and go at it for around thirty minutes, but stop when I see James enter the room. He doesn’t notice me; he just goes to a different machine and begins to work out. I can’t really complain about the view, nor do I want to interrupt him, but I want to make sure he’s ok.  
I get off of the machine’s seat and walk towards him. “James? Hey.”  
He stops and looks up at me. “What do you want?” He questions.  
“Um, I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright.” I say, he looks like he’s confused. “You sorta, woke up and grabbed me, and then you ran out. I was worried about you.”  
“You were worried about me?” He asks as he stands himself up, he’s towering over me.   
“Well.. yes.” I say as I look up at his blue eyes.  
He looks away. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’m your superior.”  
“No I know, I just wanted to make sure.”  
“Right… I’m fine.” He says as he walks to the weights.   
“Alright, well, I’ll talk to you later then.” I say as I watch him pick up what looks to be an extremely heavy weight.   
I walk back to my machine and spend the rest of the hour on it. The woman eventually returns and teaches me how to use a few other things, enough to keep me occupied the rest of the day. James keeps to himself as he works out, it doesn’t surprise me.  
-Hours Later-  
I feel exhausted, is this how every day is going to end? I sit down on the floor; sweat covers my entire body as I pant. I hear footsteps coming from behind me, its James… shirtless. He passes me a glass of water; this seems to be a trend with us. I take it and gulp half the glass down, I hear him laugh under his breath.  
“You did good today. Maybe you’ll actually get some muscle from this.” He says as he reaches his hand out for me.  
I take it with a smile and stand up with his help. “Thanks.” I say, my eyes can’t stop looking at his shiny, muscular chest and stomach and arms and everything else.  
“Come on, I’ll walk you back to your room. No one’s out right now so no one’ll say anything.” He says as he starts to put his shirt back on.  
“Oh you don’t have to-…” I say, but my voice fades out once I realize exactly what I’m saying.  
“You don’t want me to walk you back?” He asks.  
“No, no, not that, I just….” I can tell by the look on his face that he thinks I’m just a little bit insane. “Look I’m really tired, at this point I don’t even know what I’m saying.” I say with a smile. “You can walk me back, I’d like that actually.”  
“You’re a weird little witch, aren’t you?” He says with a wink, I blush and nod as we begin to walk together. “Sorry if I scared you earlier.”  
“It’s ok; I just got really nervous about you.” I say as he opens the door for me.  
“Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that’s all. Sometimes things feel a little too real and.. yeah, that happens.” He says as we walk to my room.  
“I can help with that.” I say as we come to a stop in front of my door. “I can stop what makes you have such bad dreams like that.”  
“You shouldn’t.” He says.  
Why does he keep saying that?  
“James, why? I know my powers better than anyone. I know what I can do easily, and I know what is difficult. To do what I am offering is easy for me.” I say as I cross my arms.  
He takes a step closer to me. “You’ll get in trouble.” He says quietly. “I’m trying to help you. If they know you want to help my head, my brain, they’ll hurt you.” He whispers as he looks down at me.  
I looked up at him, right into his eyes. “I can help you and no one would know. Our secret.”  
“Stop.” He says as he turns away. “I won’t go through with this, so drop it.” He walks away.  
I watch him go with a sad sigh. I want to help him, I know there are secrets in his head that he doesn’t even know he has. If he could just let me have a look I could unlock so many things. I go into my room and close the door. As I walk to my bathroom, I hear the alarm again as the door locks. I’m back on time, but is James?  
I need to stop thinking about him. He looks at me like a child when I look at him as someone I’d love to spend all day with. But I shouldn’t. Like he said, he’s my superior.  
I get inside the shower and turn the water on. I don’t care if it’s cold or hot. I wash myself with soap and water before I leave the washroom and dry off. I climb into my bed and close my eyes. I’m so tired and drowsy, it takes no time for me to pass out.


	5. The Get Together

-One Month since Arrival-  
I look into the mirror. I look great. I’m wearing a long, dark green gown with black lace gloves that go to my elbows. My hair isn’t straight like usual; it’s curled beautifully, making my hair look thicker than it already is.   
“Gorgeous. It fits as nicely as I had expected.” Says Colonel Karpov. “It’s time to go.”  
I step off of the small, round stage I was on and follow the Colonel to the car. Once we get outside, I feel overwhelmed, it all feels so unfamiliar. I haven’t seen the stars face to face like this in what feels like years. As Colonel Karpov speaks to the car driver, I hear someone walking down the hallway behind me. I turn around and see him. James. He looks amazing. He is wearing a black suit, all black except for the tie. His tie is green and looks velvety; I think it matches my dress. His hair is slicked back neatly, which makes me smile, he looks so formal and different than his usual careless self.  
“Come on, ladies first, my witch.” Colonel Karpov says as he opens the back door for me.  
I nod and get inside without a word. Colonel Karpov sits beside me in the back as James sits in the front with the driver. We’re going to a special Hydra get together; they are celebrating their apparent win against…something? I’m not entirely sure, but either way, I was told that I am to accompany Colonel Karpov along with James. I think we’re actually his body guards, but entourage sounds cooler.  
James and I have become very close to each other. We started spending each night together, well, him walking me to my room and us talking for a little bit. But he got in trouble the sixth time we did that. So we stopped sadly. He’s my only friend here, and I really, really like him.. And this is crazy, but I kind of think he likes me too. I mean yes, he has specifically said to me “I like you, Sara.” But I mean maybe a little bit more than just ‘like’.   
We eventually arrive at the get together. James gets out first and opens the door for me. I get out and stand up; my shoes make me a little bit closer to his height, but not by much. I catch him looking at me for a split second before he looks away and walks to the other side of the car. He opens the door for Colonel Karpov and they both walk back to me. Karpov offers me his arm; I’ll get in trouble if I refuse, so I take it. He and I walk into the mansions-like place the get together is being held in, James following behind us. The room we enter is big and expensive looking, with marble floors and people talking upon them.  
“Lieutenant Barnes. Miss Sharp. Go mingle until I say not to, but be wary, there have been rumors of a potential spy to be among us tonight.” Colonel Karpov says to us before turning away. “I must attend… private business.”  
I watch as Colonel Karpov walks away before I look to James. “You clean up nicely.” I say with a smile.  
“Thanks.” He says as he walks away from me.  
I sigh; of course he’s going straight to the mission. I start to carefully walk around through the many crowds of people chatting the night away. I don’t see anyone who isn’t occupied and I feel rude butting into something.   
-One Hour Later-  
I finally am in a conversation, I mean the people are very snotty and I haven’t said a word other than ‘hello, my name is Sara Sharp’. I have just been quietly listening to their words and occasionally nodding to take away from my bored expression.  
“But today, my good lady, has been quite the wonderful day.” The man with short black hair says before he drinks some of his champagne.  
“Oh? Do tell why.” The woman in a black gown says with interest in her tone.  
“Well, Mr. Alan Turing has been pronounced dead.”   
Alan Turning…. THE Alan Turing….  
I feel sick to my stomach. My heart is beating hard and I feel light headed. Alan Turing is a mentor to me. It’s been a dream of mine to interview him or write a book about him. My breathing increases as I feel the blood rush out of my head.  
“E-excuse me please..” I say before turning away and quickly leaving.  
I go to the quietest place I can find, I don’t see a bathroom around. I sit down in a quiet corner, shielding my light stomach. My eyes burn as they tear up, I want to cry as hard as I can, but I can’t. Just as I begin to nibble on my lower lip, it helps me when I’m stressed, I see Colonel Karpov walking towards me. Oh great.  
“What on earth are you doing here? You need to be out mingling.” He says as he stomps his foot at me. “Why are you crying?”  
Technically I’m not crying, tears aren’t coming out of my eyes…yet. “I’m sorry. I was, but I just… I need to stop. I need to be alone.”  
I feel him suddenly slap me across my face. It stings.  
“You stupid girl!” He says. “Lieutenant Barnes!” He calls for James, I can’t see because I’m hiding my face, but I can just feel everyone’s eyes glaring at me.  
James rushes over and looks to Colonel Karpov, he looks prepared for orders.   
“Barnes, you are to bring the witch back to the hideout. See to it that she receives two hours of electro therapy. Now!” He commands.  
I feel James grab me by my arm and up. He brings me out to the car and pushes me inside. He quickly closes and door and gets in himself. Within ten minutes we are back at the hideout. We get inside quickly, but he doesn’t take me to my room, he takes me to my hallway and stops in front of my bedroom.  
I watch him take a key out of his pocket and unlock the door. He stops opens it but stops and looks to me. “You said you can change cameras, right?”  
I nod silently.  
“Then do it so they think I took you to the therapy.” He says.  
I close my eyes to try and collect myself. After a moment, I feel better and I say the spell. I create a scene in my head and put it into the cameras, making us look like we did everything according to orders. I look at James once I’m finished and he pulls me into the bedroom.


	6. Just Talking

He closes the door and points to the one camera in my room. I place a scene into it within seconds.  
“All clear?” He asks with a huff.  
I nod, still silent.  
“Sara…” He says as he walks back and forth in a straight line. “What the hell were you thinking? You stopped doing as you were ordered because you felt a little sick? You can’t ever do that or he’ll want to do worse things to you.”  
I am standing in complete silence, listening to James’ every word. I know I still have tears in my eyes and I probably look like a mess from slouching in my dress, therefore wrinkling it. James looks at me and stops his walking. He just stands there looking at me, shaking his head.  
“Sara. What’s wrong, huh?” He asks as he walks to me and stops just inches away from our chests touching.  
“Alan… Alan Turing passed away..” I say as I begin to whimper, I can’t look at James like this.  
He is quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “Was he your boyfriend?”  
I laugh under my breath, but it doesn’t last long. I shake my head. “No, I never knew him personally.”  
“So why do you care if you don’t know him?” James asks, obviously a little confused.  
“James I just… I looked up to him as a mentor, alright? I dreamed of meeting him one day, and now I can’t.”  
He sighs as he untuck his dress shirt from his pants. I look up at him with narrowed eyebrows.   
“What are you doing?” I ask as I look down at his loose shirt.  
“Now that I’m in a comfortable place, I figure I’d make myself comfortable. Is that ok?” He asks.  
I nod. “Its fine I guess, I’m not gonna ask you to tuck it back in.”  
He moves a strand of my curly, black hair from my face. “I’m sorry about ‘Alan Turing’, I’m sure he would’ve liked to meet you too.” He says as I look up at him.  
I smile, he’s trying at least. “Thank you, James.” I say as I wipe a few tears away.  
“You’re welcome, but Sara, listen to me when I say you can’t just stop doing something, especially when it comes to orders from Karpov.” He says as he crosses his arms.  
“I shouldn’t even be here, I don’t care if he hits me again, when I get out of here I truly won’t care.”  
“You will if you lose a limb. Look I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” He says, I look away to hide my blush. “Sara, please.”  
“Alright.. I’ll try not to disobey anymore.” I say, I get shivers whenever he says my name. “Now stop looking down at me.” I say with a smirk.  
He smiles. “I can’t help being taller than you.”  
“I know, but still.” I say as I look down at my heels. “Excuse me.” I say, he nods. I bend down and remove my shoes, my feet are aching horribly. I stand back up and see him shaking his head with a smug smile. “What?”  
“Weak.” He says as he looks at the shoes.  
“Rude.” I say back, gently pushing him but it’s not like I could move him anyway, he’s like a boulder. A very attractive boulder.  
He chuckles under his breath. We stay quiet for a bit, just taking in each other’s presents. Boy do I love spending time with him.


	7. It finally happens

I sigh and look to the ground. I still am feeling a little sick and light headed. “I need some air.” I say.  
“Here.” James says as he takes my hand and walks me outside of my room. We stand in the hallway side by side, he gently lets go of me. “All along this wall are windows, but they’re covered up. I’ve never managed to open them, but maybe you can.”  
I nod and try to remember the spell I know that can open things. Once I remember, I do the spell and open up a window directly across from us, fresh air. We smile at each other before walking to it. I look outside and my smile fades. I can see a mountain, and a lake. Below us is fencing with sharp wires coating it, but past that, on the outside of Hydra is a beautiful forest filled with greenery.   
“What’s wrong?” James asks as he turns my head to his, using his thumb on my chin.  
“I just, I guess I forgot what the outdoors looked like.” I say with a huff as I look to his eyes. “I-I mean, I guess I shouldn’t be the one complaining after being here only a little over a month.”  
“No, don’t worry about it. I actually get to go outside sometimes, it’s for assassination missions, but it’s still outside.” He says as he looks outside. “Sometimes I try to get the job done as quick as I can, then I can go to somewhere else just to sit and take everything in.”  
We both look out the window quietly together for a few moments.  
“Do you ever think about leaving?” I ask hesitantly as I look back to him.  
“I used to a lot when I first arrived, when they gave me this..” He says as he moved his metal arm. “But then I realized that if I was to leave, I would just be brought back, maybe even killed trying to leave. And anyways, where the hell would I go if I got out?” He questions as he crosses his arms.  
“I’d go to Paris.” I say, James looks at me with narrowed eyebrows. I giggle softly. “Well, I’d be free, I could do whatever, go wherever, even be whoever I wanted. So I’d go somewhere I’ve always wanted to go. I’d find a small, secluded area, like a small cottage in the woods, just so I could be in peace.”  
“And what would you do there?” James asks, glancing down to me.  
“Well I…I’d... I’d wait for you to show up at my door one day.” I finally manage to spit out; my heart begins to beat rapidly as I blush slightly. I look away to hide it.  
“Sara.” He says with a small smile. “You wouldn’t have to wait; I’d be there with you.”   
Our eyes meet again as I smile. He is just so amazing and attractive and beautiful.  
“Would you really come with me?” I ask, turning my body to face his.  
“I would.” He says as he does the same, but with a smirk as he tilts his head to the side just slightly.  
I hold my smile back and lightly push his shoulder. “Don’t look at me like that.”  
He chuckles and looks back outside. “Do I still intimidate you?” He asks.  
“Of course you do.” I say as I pull my hair to rest on my left shoulder. “You’re higher up than me.” I say, but that’s not the actual reason as to why he intimidates me so much.  
“I wish I didn’t.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I think it… stops certain things, prevents them from happening.” He says as he moves some hair away from my face.  
I look up at him, at his beautiful blue eyes, I can’t look away. “James..” I whisper as I notice him look to my lips. I feel so nervous but excited.  
James brushed his thumb over my cheek as we both began to move closer to each other. I feel his hand hold my head as I feel my cheeks burn up. I let him control my movement, he keeps gentle and soft. And then, it finally happens. We kiss. His lips touch mine. They are so rough against mine, but I don’t care. My heart is pounding so hard, I’m trembling. I move my hand up and place it on his neck; his skin is warm and prickly from his stubble. Our kiss slowly comes to an end as we pull apart; it’s difficult to do so.   
I finally open my eyes and see him looking down at me with a much softer expression, a lustful expression. I move my hand upwards and touch his perfect jaw; he won’t take his eyes away from me which I like, because I can’t look away from him either. That is until we hear footsteps at the end of the hallway. We let go of each other and look towards the noise, there’s a shadow of a man. I quickly close all of the windows with a spell. James grabs me by my wrist and pulls me back into my bedroom. He closes the door once we’re inside, pinning my back to it with his arms blocking me from moving. We keep quiet and listen to the steps as they grow louder.   
“James.” I say but he moves his body close, I feel his chest and stomach against mine.  
“Shh.” He whispers and then moves his head down to beside mine, his forehead against the door and mouth beside my ear. “Stay quiet.” He whispers.  
I shiver against him from his voice and blush madly. I do as he says and don’t make a peep, neither does he. The footsteps begin to sound like they are fading away, like the man is getting further away. He lifts his head up and I turn mine ever so slightly, just to look at his pretty face. His hair is blocking his face, so I do what I never thought I’d be able to do. I bring my hands up from my sides and run my fingers through his dark, messy locks. James closes his eyes and lets me pull his head up, his expression seems so lewd to me, and I can barely take it. His mouth is open just barely, he looks so vulnerable, and I feel a rush of excitement and confidence run through my veins and to my heart. He opens his eyes and they fall upon my intrigued face, our eyes lock together.   
The footsteps are gone completely, a door closes.  
BEEP!  
That’s the alarm for the night. I can feel the door lock behind me. Now, it’s just us in my bedroom, alone.


	8. Actually Happy

Everything is quiet. Our bodies are still touching, presses against one another. I keep calm as James reaches his hand down and touches the door knob, turning it just barely because it’s locked. I am just looking at him, taking in his detail and beautiful looks. I never thought I’d be so close to him.   
“Looks like you’re staying here.” I say, making him smirk and place his forehead against mine.  
“I guess so.” He says in a low, quiet voice as he closes his eyes.  
My hands are still in his hair, holding onto him so we can stay close. I move one hand to his face, my fingers brushing over his lips and stubble. He opens his eyes as I drag his lower lip down with my index finger, making his mouth open ever so slightly. I can feel him looking at my eyes, but I don’t look at his, I stay on his pink lips and white teeth that I’m playing with.  
James takes his hands and arms off of the door and cups my face, making me look up at him. His thumbs touch my lips now; I kiss them softly as I look into his eyes. I hear his breathing pick up as I brush the tip of my tongue on his thumbs. “Fuck..” He curses and whispers, I can’t help but smile. “You don’t know the things I wanna do to you right now.”  
I sigh as I feel him move his thumbs, painting my white skin with my own saliva. I close my eyes and pay attention to his movements. “This feels so…”  
“Dangerous? Forbidden?” He questions as he gets as close to me as he can.  
“Right…” I say, opening my eyes to see him staring down at me closely. Our noses touch. “This feels so right.” James gets closer to my lips with his. “James, we shouldn’t.” I blurt out, making him stop and pull back slightly. “We’ll get in trouble.”  
“We won’t, Sara, we’ll stay quiet.. I just can’t wait any longer for you.” He whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist. “Please.” He begs.  
I look at him, he really wants this.. I do too. But I don’t want anyone to get hurt. When will I ever be able to be with a man like him? A man who truly cares for me and wants me.. Fuck this, I can’t wait either.  
“Kiss me James.”   
He does as I say. He kisses me, gently as I kiss back. I tug and pull at his thick hair as I feel him give my sides a squeeze. James then moves his lips away from mine, ending our kiss, but he continues by kissing my neck. I blush and bite down on my lower lip; I’ve never been kisses on my neck before. I tremble and kiss his head, I suddenly feel his tongue touch my skin, and it makes me whimper slightly. He moves his arms up more and I feel him touch the zipper on the back of my dress, he tugs it down slightly.   
I put my hands on his shoulders and push him back, I cover my chest. “No.. That’s not fair; you take some clothes off first.” He looks at me blankly, my face is red. “It’s just… I’m not wearing anything under this..”  
“I get it. It’s fine.” James says as he backs up and begins to remove his tie. “Turn the light off.” He says as he walks to the bathroom.  
I hesitantly do as he says, I don’t know why he’d want the light off, we won’t be able to see anything. I flick the switch, and then I see James turn the bathroom light on. He pulls the door so it’s almost closed; just enough light is in the bedroom for us to see each other. It’s actually pretty romantic with the room looking dim.   
James takes his shirt and pants off; he is only in his briefs. I feel rude being fully clothed, so I take the opportunity of him not facing me to slip my dress off. He walks to the bed, still not noticing me, and sits down on it. He moves his head up and sees me, his mouth opens just barely as I slowly walk to him, completely naked. I stop in front of him, I have butterflies. James’ eyes go over my body as I reach for his hands. I place his hands on my hips as our eyes meet; I nod with a small smile.  
He feels my curves and skin as he runs his hands over my hips, waist and lower back. James moves his head in close; his lips brush my lower stomach. “Sara.” He whispers my name before kissing me.  
I shiver when I hear him speak, I can’t help but smile. “James.” I say as I place a hand on his cheek and lift his head to see me. I bend down and brush his hair with my fingers. “You’re so handsome.”  
James stands up, towering over me as usual. He starts to make a trail of kisses that starts at my jaw and leads to my mouth. We kiss each other passionately, closing any space between us by bringing our bodies together. James suddenly lifts me up and lays me onto the bed. I sit up, I want him, I want to hold him and feel him. As I get onto my knees, I see him remove his briefs, revealing his manhood.  
“Now we’re even.” He says with a smirk, making me hold back a giggle.  
Our smiles fade away once we both remember we’re both naked. I blush as my eyes wander to his penis, his go to my breasts. I take his hand and bring him onto the bed with me. We lay down beside each other and get as close as we can. We get back to kissing, but this time we touch more. He is rubbing my side as I am touching his neck. James begins to slowly touch my lips with his tongue. I get excited and meet his, poking my tongue out and touching his. We both blush and continue to rub our tongues together; eventually I bring his into my mouth.  
I pull back slowly and look at him, but then look away. “C-can I touch you, James?” I ask with embarrassment.  
It is quiet for a bit, but I suddenly feel James take my hand and move it, low. I feel something poking out; he’s erect, hard like a rock. I look down and slowly take his cock into my hand, holding him gently. I hear him breathe in, I look up and see his eyes are closed; he has an erotic expression that makes me smile.  
“Do you like that?” I ask as I slowly move my hand up and down his member. He doesn’t reply. “James?” I ask, looking up at him.  
“Yes. I do, Sara.” He spits out as he opens his eyes and gives me an intense look, with such lust in those blue eyes.  
I look back down and keep playing with his member. “I like you, James. A lot.”   
“Good.” He sighs as he lays his head onto a pillow. “I like you too.”  
I smile after I like my fingers and wet his erection. “Good.” I say, I can hear him curse quietly.   
“Can I kiss you, James?” I ask.  
“You can kiss me.” He says with a nod, his eyes are closed.  
I smile and lean down; I lick my lips before giving the tip of his cock a long, warm kiss. I feel him tense up and breathe out hard. James looks down at me as I gave him another kiss; his face looks so lustful yet aggressive. He lets out a small groan as I gently lick his member from bottom to tip. He moves his body so he is lying on his back. James sits himself up and puts his hands on my hips, positioning my body so I have one of his legs between mine and I am on all fours. My face is above his member. James pulls all of my hair back and holds it up with one hand; I slowly bring my mouth to his member and take him into my mouth. James grips the back of my head with my hair and moves me down, then pulls me back up, and he continues to do this repeatedly.   
“Good girl.” He whispers with a sigh, still holding onto my head.  
A minute or two passes, James hasn’t stopped moaning, and I haven’t stopped pleasuring him. He’s become slightly more aggressive, which I am fine with, I kind of like it when he pulls my hair. I love the fact that I’m giving him pleasure, but I want some too. I move my hand up his body and feel his abs, and then further up to his chest. I feel one of his hands let go of my head and pick up my wandering hand. He brings my hand up more, and then I begin to feel his mouth. His tongue licks and plays with my fingers, I feel my heart race. He lets go of my hair completely and I look up at him.  
“Lay down.” He says as he sits up and begins to move himself.  
I do as he says and lay on my back, beside where he was, but now he’s on his knees. I look down and watch him crawl on top of me, I blush and look away. He positions my legs so he is between them, then he moves up so his face is above mine. James looks down at me, he caresses my cheek.  
“Are you ok?” He asks as he leans his head closer to mine.  
I look away from him. “I’m fine.” I say.  
“Be honest with me.” He says as he moves me to face him.   
I feel my eyes tear up, I feel so nervous, but I need to tell him. “I… I’ve never done anything like this before.” I say as I make myself look at him. “I was saving myself.”  
He cups my face. “We don’t have to do any of this, Sara. If you’re saving yourself until marriage, that’s fine.” He says.   
“No, I was saving myself for a man that I love..” I say, James looks away but I stop him and kiss him. I finish the kiss with a small smile. “This is all so new to me, but when I said that I like you, I really meant that I love you.” I say, James looks speechless. “You don’t have to say it back; I just needed to get that off my chest.”  
James was silent for a while, which makes me feel nervous and embarrassed. But he finally spoke. “I want to say the same thing back, I do Sara, but I don’t know what love feels like.” He says with a sad expression on his face. “I’m sorry.”  
I don’t say anything for a little bit. “One day you’ll let me get into that head of yours, and I’ll free all the things locked away in there. Then you’ll know if you love me or not.” I say as I caress his cheek.   
He smiles slightly; I can tell he still doesn’t feel happy. I give him a peck on the lips and get comfortable.   
“Cheer up; you’re in bed, naked, with a girl who adores you.” I say, wrapping my arms around him. “Shall we continue?”  
He nods before kissing my lips again and reaching his hand to his crotch area. I feel him move his penis against my womanhood, he slowly enters. I make my hands into fists; it helps with the pain, and I try to not make any noise. James looks up at me, he sees me tremble so he begins to kiss me all over.   
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He whispers. I nod and kiss him.  
James starts to move his hips; I can feel his member getting deeper into me each time. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer so I can burry my head into his neck. He holds me close and kisses my neck; he keeps moving himself into me. I start to get used to the feeling, I start to like it. I wrap my legs around his waist and slowly begin to let go of his neck, I am more comfortable now.   
“Better?” He asks as he looks down at me.  
I nod with a small smile as I close my eyes. I glance down and watch his hips move back and forth. I feel a boost of confidence, like I did earlier when I took my dress off. I feel James kiss my forehead; I take one of his hands, the non-metal one, and place it on my breast. I look up and see James looking at where I put his hand, he looks into my eyes and I look back.  
“Touch me, James.” I say as I cup his face. “Taste me.”  
He looks to my breasts and feels the one his hand is on with a small squeeze. He leans down and slowly gives my other breast a kiss. I hold his head gently with my hands as I feel him lick my nipple. I moan and smile as I feel his tongue circle my nipple. I look down and watch his tongue flick against my nipple as it becomes hard; he starts pinching my other nipple and twisting it gently. I reach down and feel his hips; I hold them and feel him move them repeatedly.   
“You’re so damn beautiful.” James moans as he moves his face back to mine and kisses me hard. “So beautiful.” He mumbles between kisses. “I’ve wanted you since day one.”  
“I’ve wanted you to.” My voice shakes as he starts going harder into me. “A-ahh James.”  
I cup his face as I start to hear our thighs slap together from his speed. I whimper as I feel my insides stretch from his thickness and length. He puts his forehead against mine as I look into his eyes, but he is too busy trying to finish to look at me. I stick my tongue out and lick his upper lip to get his attention, I’m successful as he catches my tongue and brings it into his mouth. Our tongues dance to the music that is our voices moaning for each other, I can feel his member pulsing.   
“I-I…I’m…!” He groans as he buries his head into my chest.  
“J-James… Pull out, don’t do it in me..!” I say as I try to push his hips back, but he’s too strong. “James please..!” I whimper as I breathe heavily.  
He keeps going harder and harder, I’m definitely going to bruise from this. He suddenly pulls out with a groan, his hands become fists. I reach my hand down and begin to jerk my hand up and down his penis. He sighs and kisses me neck as I jerk him off, I’ve never felt so dirty in my life, and it feels so good. I suddenly feel something shoot out from his penis, so I look down and see his sperm on my stomach. I blink as I look to the thick, white liquid and feel him suck on my neck. Our heavy breathing is the only thing keeping the room from being completely silent as we pant together.  
“You, you were really good.” I pant with big eyes.  
He chuckles slightly. “You’ve never had sex before, how would you know?” He questions, my face becomes red as I look away.   
I feel so embarrassed and quite frankly, a little hurt. He sits back onto his knees and picks up a towel, cleaning my stomach up for me as I lay still like a log.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be saying anything when I’m the one who doesn’t even know if he’s had sex or not.” He says as he tosses the towel away. “I’m sorry, baby girl.”  
I look at him with a small smile. “Baby girl?” I question as I bite my lip, he looks away, now he’s the one with the red face. “It’s alright, dearest.” I say as I sit up carefully and kiss the middle of his chest.  
James smiles and kisses me before lying down beside my body on the outside of the bed. I lay back and turn to my side to see him; he is lying on his back. He wraps an arm around my neck and brings me close to him. I rest my head on his chest and we both take a deep breath, what a night.  
“What are we going to do?” I ask.  
“We’re gonna be together, but only when we’re alone together.” He says.  
I nod and close my eyes. He rubs my shoulder as I begin to doze away, while being held by the man I love. I actually feel happy.


	9. Pure Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack ;)

“Harder James! Harder!” I moan and throw my head back, moving my hair away from my face.  
James grabs my hair, hard and rough, and pulls me up to him. He’s been taking me from behind, one of his favourite positions, but I prefer being more close and intimate. I feel his chest on my back as he wraps his arms around me, he doesn’t stop thrusting into me. My butt is red from him slamming into me, he doesn’t care, and he follows what I beg for and goes harder. I feel him spank me and I huff with a smile. He holds me up by my neck and makes me look up. I feel his hot tongue lick me from my shoulder to my jaw; he knows I love his tongue, it’s like my weakness. He turns my head to the side. I see him, I see his messy hair and the sweat glistening on his face, he’s so hot.  
We kiss slowly and gently, that’s one of the things I love about James, he’ll be rough with me, which he knows I like, but he’ll go gentle sometimes just because he wants to. I moan into his lips as he parts them to snake his soft tongue in to meet mine. He finishes our kiss and grabs a hold of my body.  
“Get on your back.” He instructs as he positions me, turning me over and pulling out.  
I kiss his chest as I lay back and he climbs over me. He spreads my legs and inserts his hard member back into my womb. I look up at him as he sighs in pleasure and leans down closer. He moves his hips as I cup his face and kiss him. Things are definitely calming down from how we started; we’ve gone from grabbing to holding. We kiss each other gently, I feel his member pulsing inside of me, he’s nearly there.  
I hear him start to cuss under his breath; he stops our kissing but keeps our foreheads together. I look into his eyes, but he suddenly shuts them and moans. He comes. I kiss him again.  
“I love you, I love you so much, my beauty.” He whispers into my ear.  
I smile and brush his hair with my fingers. Just about a month ago, James started to say he loves me. I don’t know what came over him, but we were lying together one night, just talking, and he told me he was in love with me. It was pretty romantic in my opinion. We’ve officially been together for eleven months now; I’ve been in Hydra for a whole year.  
“I love you too, James, my dear.” I say as he kisses my jaw and cheek.  
James tosses his tired body to lie beside mine as he sighs. I sit up slowly and pick up a Kleenex, and then I use it to wipe up his seed that had started to seep out of me. I feel his hand run over my spine and then I hear him sit up. He kisses my back and I smile, his arms wrap around me and pull me back. I think its adorable how James is after sex, he just wants to hold me and relax, I love it like I love him.  
“Get over here.” He says as he pulls me close.  
I cuddle into him and kiss his chest while I lay my head on it. “Cuddle me back.” I beg with a giggle.  
I hear him laugh under his breath as he cuddles against me. “You can be so needy.”  
“Oh be quiet, I just love you so much that I want you constantly, is that too much to ask?” I say with a wink, looking up at him.  
He kisses my forehead. “I want that too, but you know we can’t, what if we have another close call like last time?” He asks.  
He’s talking about when we were showering together in the morning and one of the Colonels was doing a random room check. I had to use my magic to make James invisible, but to do that, he had to hold his breath and stay still.  
“I know, but that was rare, there’s a small chance that’ll happen again.” I say, looking up at him.  
“But there’s still a chance. We need to be more careful Sara.” He says as he caresses my cheek. “Now let’s get some sleep.”  
I sigh and close my eyes, it’s better to sleep on things than keep thinking about them. So I just let loose and fall asleep fairly quickly, and as usual, it’s thanks to James’ energy in bed.  
-The morning-  
BEEP!!  
“Ow! James! James it’s me!” I shout as I feel James squeezing my wrist.  
This is something that happens quite often, it’s from the alarm. He just becomes defensive and grabs onto me, I’m not sure if he is protecting me or attacking. After I calm him down, he never remembers what happens, but apologizes anyways.  
“James, look, look at me, dear, it’s me, you’re fine.” I say, touching his cheek with my free hand as I sit up beside him. He slowly calms his breathing and blinks hard; he’s coming back to me. He lets go of my wrist slowly, it’s red from the pressure. I cup his face and make him look me in the eyes. “Are you alright my love?” I ask as I rub his cheek bones.  
“I…” He says with a sigh, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sara.”  
“No, it’s ok, don’t worry about me darling. I’ll be fine.” I say as I kiss him all over his face.  
“You always say that.” He says as he looks away, he always gets like this, he feels guilty even though I tell him it’s ok.  
“Come here.” I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. “I love you.”  
He gives in and hugs me back. “I love you too.” He says, nuzzling his head into my neck.  
I love him so damn much.


	10. Promoted

“…And on this day, I promote Soldier Sara Sharp, to Lieutenant Sara Sharp.” Colonel Karpov announces as he pins a ribbon to my shirt collar. “That will be all, go back to your usual occupations immediately.”  
Colonel Karpov leaves me standing alone in the ceremony room. I walk off the small stage as people move around throughout the room, most are my fellow soldiers trying to get back to their stations, but one is a lieutenant, MY lieutenant. I leave the room and begin to walk to the gym; today is my day to be in there with a few other soldiers. But as I turn the corner, I feel someone grab me by the arm and pull me into a small dark room. The door closes and the person starts kissing me, I kiss back because I know those lips, those rough lips and prickly face.   
“I’m proud of you.” I hear James say as we pant from the kiss.  
“Well thanks dearest.” I quickly say before we continue pushing our lips together and grabbing each other’s bodies. “But I should probably get going.” I mumble.  
“But I want you so bad.” James whispers as he starts to kiss my neck.  
“I can tell, and I want you bad to. But babe, hang on just a few hours, I think there is gonna be an evaluation at the gym today so if I’m late, I’m in trouble.” I say as James slowly stops kissing me.  
“Fuck.” He curses as he rests his forehead on mine. “Of course.”  
“I know, but just think about it this way, tonight, it’ll be extra fun from waiting all day. We’ll need each other more.” I say as I trace his lower lip with a small smile.  
“Don’t work out too hard in the gym then, save your energy for tonight.” He says as we share one more kiss.  
“Can’t wait.” I say before saying a spell that stalls the security cameras for five minutes.  
I slip out of the small room quickly but jump when I feel James give me a small spank. I smirk, looking back at his eager expression. I blow him a kiss and leave the area. I speed walk to the gym so I’m not late and luckily, I’m not. I quickly change into my work out clothes and start quickly. Hours go by and it’s finally time for dinner. It’s my first time doing this, it’s only for lieutenants. There are three types of dinner, the colonel dinner when gets the best food and dining room, the lieutenant dinner which gets the healthiest food and eats in a lunch room with other lieutenants, and then the soldier dinner, you get mediocre food and eat in a cold cafeteria with other soldiers, but you aren’t supposed to socialize at all.  
I clean myself up and walk to where I was told the lieutenant dinner was. I open up the door and see James there, sitting at a table with a plate of colourful food in front of him. I smile as I come in and close the door behind me; it’s a very nice room with velvet carpeting, definitely a step up from the cafeteria.  
“Camera’s.” James says, that’s enough for me to know to do the spell from earlier.  
“Done.” I say as I sit across from him where there is another plate of food. “Is it just us?” I ask, looking around.  
“No, there is one other lieutenant, but I guess he’s running late.” James explains as he cuts up some chicken.  
“Are you friends with him?” I ask as I put my long hair behind my shoulders.  
James narrows his eyebrows. “Friends?” He questions. “No Sara, no one is ‘friends’ here.”  
“So we can’t be ourselves around him then?” I ask.  
“No, we can’t.” He says as he eats some of the chicken. “Now eat, it’ll get cold and taste like Soldier food.”  
I nod and start cutting everything up into small pieces for myself. “You know, this is our first dinner together.”  
“Yes, it is. If only it was in the real world.” He says, I nod with a sigh. “Listen, when he comes in here, just try to stay quiet and calm, he’s pretty iffy about new comers.”   
“I’ll try my best.” I say just as the door opens.  
I see from the corner of my eye, a man with short brown hair and an aggressive looking face. I feel intimidated as he takes his seat, his eyes on me with a sinister grin.  
“Fresh meat, Barnes?” He asks in a loud, scratchy voice. “I’m Lieutenant Creed, you must be Sharp?”  
“Yes.” I say, glancing to James occasionally but he kept his eyes on his meal.  
“Oh no need to be shy, we’re a family here isn’t that right Barnes?” Creed asks as he picks up his cup of water and drinks from it.  
James doesn’t say anything and instead eats his vegetables.  
“Strong and quiet as usual. So missy, what’s that accent, where you from?” He asks. “I’m from the land down under.”  
“England.” I say before starting to eat.  
“Ah, that explains for the pale skin and posh accent.” He says as he digs into a chicken wing. “Barnes here is from New York, I’m sure you’ll love him once you get to know him.”  
I look down at my plate; it’s the only thing I’m willing to look at right now. James is avoiding me and Creed isn’t so easy on the eyes unlike James. I eat more of my chicken as the others eat too.  
The door opens and we all look. It’s one of the Colonels.  
“Lieutenant Sharp,” The Colonel started, my heart started to pound. “…you will report to room 34 when you are finished your meal. Understood?”  
“Yes sir.” I reply.  
The colonel leaves and shuts the door.  
“Barnesy-boy, someone got the hots for the new girl?” Creed asked.  
I looked up from my plate with a confused expression. James ignored Creed.  
“Oh come on, I saw the way you tensed up when they said her name. We’re all friends here mate, that is, unless you’re lookin’ to be more than friends with her.” Creed joked.  
“Shut the hell up.” James said, glaring to Creed.  
Creed put his hands up as if he was surrendering. “Looks like I touched a nerve.”  
I sat silently. James picked up his cup.  
“Don’t be shy Barnes, give her a little kiss.”  
Just as Creed finished speaking, James jumped up from his seat, grabbed Creed by the collar and pinned him against the wall.  
“James, don’t!” I shouted as I stood up.   
Creed looked afraid as James tightened his grip, but he also looked confused.  
“It’s no use to hurt him, you know that.” I say as I carefully place my hand on James’ shoulder.  
A moment of silence passed before James let Creed go. He then turned to me and placed a hand on my hip. “We should go.”  
“He’ll tell someone.” I whispered.  
“Well what else can we do?” James said back in a quiet voice, trying to bring me away.  
I looked at him. “I can tell you underestimate me.” I say smugly before I leave James’ hold and walk to Creed.  
I crack my knuckles and take a deep breath. I place my hands on Creeds’ head and whisper a spell, this spell allows me to enter his brain. Inside, I see many broken memories, memories that exist, but aren’t complete. I also find what he remembers in the last few minutes. I remove all memory of James getting angry and replace them with us all having a silent dinner and then James and I leaving separately. I leave his brain which makes him pass out.  
“What did you do?” James asks me in a confused voice.  
“Replaced some memories, now he won’t remember what just happened.” I say as I walk to my place and quickly finish it. “Shall we get out of here now?”  
“You’re amazing.” James said as he pulled me to him by my waist and kissed me.  
“Mmm, James, not here, that’s weird.” I say as I pull back. “There’s a passed out man in here, remember?”  
“Right, come on.” He says before finishing off his water and leaving the room with me.


	11. Celebration Interrupted

“We haven’t got all night, get in here.” I beg with a grin as I take James’ hand and pull him into my bedroom.  
He comes inside and I close the door as I hear him collapse onto my bed. I turn around and see his shirt on the floor, I can’t help but keep smiling, his body is so beautiful. He props himself up on his shoulders and watches me walk to the bathroom. I flick the bathroom light on and close the door slightly, and then I turn the light off in my bedroom. Now the room is dim enough for us to just see barely. I see James start to unbuckle his pants, I turn myself around so my back faces him and I start to undress myself. I hear him remove his pants and stand up; I have my shirt gone and my pants undone.   
Shivers go up my spine as I feel his breath on my shoulder. James kneels down behind me and begins to peel my pants off of me. I cover my breasts, which are still covered by my bra, but I like teasing him. James gently lifts one of my legs up at a time to get my shoes and pants off. I feel him kiss my ankle, then my shin, my knee, my thigh, and my hip. His lips make me feel at ease.  
“Oh James.” My voice shakes as I look down and meet his eyes.  
“Shh.” He hushes me while running his cool fingers up my legs. “I was being too forward earlier, pulling you into some closet like that. It was irresponsible, and because I truly care for you and love you, I need to protect you with my life.” I blushed as I watched his pink lips move with his voice. “Doll, I’m so proud that you got promoted, we can be together more.. tonight, it’s about you. I wanna make you feel good, understand?”  
My eyes were nearly tearing up; James never just goes off like that confessing to me. “I do.” I say with a smile and I slowly turn my body to face his.  
James stands tall again, our eyes locked on one another. “I love you so much Sara.” He said as he cupped my face.  
“I love you too James.” I huff with a smile before we kiss each other greatly.  
I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me in; I do the same to him. James’ kisses grow deeper with each breath and before I know it, our tongues are touching and dancing together in his mouth, usually it’s in my mouth. James picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bed. I feel him move his hands to my bottom, then closer to my womanhood. He starts rubbing me gently and I moan; it feels so good with his cooling silver fingers.   
“Ahh, James..” I whisper into his ear and squeeze my legs around him to relieve the pleasure.   
He moans quietly from my voice and moves his head back slightly, enough to expose his neck. I lick the center of his neck and kiss him, nibbling on the skin every now and then. James makes it to the bed and lays both of us down on it; we keep a hold of each other as he tops me. His hands rub their way to my back underneath me and unclasp my bra. I let him take it off which he enjoys greatly, he may want this night to be all about me, but I want him to control it.   
James stops everything and looks down at me once he moves the bra away. “What do you want me to do?” He asks, caressing my cheek gently.  
“I want you to do what you like, and what you know I like.” I say as I touch his buff arms and shoulders.  
James smiled and brushed my hair gently, that’s when I realized that I shouldn’t be here.  
“Oh my god.” My face went blank as my eyes widened.  
“What?” James asked, concerned for my sudden change.  
“Oh my god, James, oh my god.” I say as I slide myself away from him.  
“Sara, speak to me.” James says as he gets off of me and takes my hands in his.  
“I am supposed to be in room 34 right now.” I say, James’ mouth drops.  
“Shit.” He says under his breath before jumping up and grabbing my clothes from the floor. “Hurry, get up, get dressed!”  
I get off the bed and do as he says as quickly as I possibly can. James helps me with all my clothes; I can tell he’s scared.  
“Ok, now go, run there.” He says as he opens the door.  
I nod and get out of the bedroom quickly, and then I start sprinting to room 34. I’ve been there before, but it was a long time ago, when I went to the ball and after was when James and I confessed. It’s a room for pampering, when I went there the first time they burned where hair grows on my arms, legs, and underarms. It stung a lot, but hasn’t grown back since then, there is occasionally small peach fuzz on my arms, but it breaks off.  
I make it to room 34 and stock in front of the door. I take a deep breath and calm myself down before knocking gently. The door opens and there stands the same small, blonde woman who removed my hair last time.  
“Took you long enough soldier, get in and take your seat.” She demands, I listen. “We are cutting your hair today, it is too long.”  
My heart starts pounding…I love my hair.   
She notices my breathing increase and starts combing my hair. “Child, it is past your back, it must be cut.”  
I sigh and don’t argue; I nod instead and hold back my whimpers from her ripping through knots. She’s a nice woman, or at least as nice as it gets here, but she still has her thorns.  
She spins the chair around so I can’t see myself in the mirror anymore.  
“Ready?” She says as she holds a handful of my hair out with a pair of scissors.  
I shut my eyes and hear the blade slice my hair. My head already feels lighter.


	12. Back to Business

I rush down the dark hallway and towards my bedroom, praying that the doors don’t lock. My heart pounds hard as I turn the corner and finally see my door. Within seconds thanks to my long legs, I am in front of the door and have my hand on the knob. I open it up, spin myself inside and shut the door, suddenly, it locks for the night. I smile and sigh in relief before turning around. James isn’t here. I narrow my eyebrows and look around the tiny room, there is no where he could hide and why would he be hiding anyways. I notice my bathroom door is shut and the light is off, but I always leave my door open.   
“James..?” I whisper, I don’t know if it could be no one in there or him, or someone else.  
I open up the door slowly and cautiously, my mind gets the best of me and my heart starts pounding again, only this time it’s because I’m scared. I turn the light on and don’t see anyone inside, but I go further in anyways. I go to the sink and look at myself in the mirror, mainly at my new hair. It is now mid shoulders and looks much cleaner, it also makes me look younger than before. I have already started to enjoy the light feeling of healthy hair.  
“Sara.”  
I jump and spin around and see James peeking out from the shower curtain.   
“Jesus Christ James!” I huff out, holding a hand over my heart. “What on earth are you doing in there?” I question as he climbs out, he is only wearing his pants.  
“You left me alone in here and I didn’t want to leave, so I hid just in case.” He says as he examines my new hair. “Wow.”  
“You don’t like it do you?” I ask and turn back around, I don’t want to face him. “You loved my hair long..”  
I feel his arms wrap around me as he pulls my body to his.   
“You look beautiful.” He says in a low voice, the voice he knows I find extremely sexy, and he starts kissing my neck.  
“You think so?” I ask, my mouth curls into a smile from his stubble tickling me.  
“It’ll take some time for me to get used to, but you look amazing Sara, I promise.” He says as he turns me around and lowers his hands so they are resting on my butt. “I couldn’t stop worrying about you the entire time.”  
“I was worried too, but it was fine, got in, got out, now I’m back.” I say with a smile before James lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. “Oh you really did miss me.” I blush.  
“Let’s get back to business.” He says as he walks to the bed and starts kissing me.  
“Oh, lets.” I say, slipping my tongue out of my mouth and into his.  
James climbs onto the bed, I hang on him like a monkey until I feel the bed on my back. James doesn’t waste any time making things sexual again as he lowers himself completely on me, I feel his bulge on my womanhood. I blush and start sucking on his tongue, I know he adores this. I hear him quietly sigh as I suck on him, his hands start removing my shirt. My body is filled with lust for the second time this night as I hold my arms up and James takes my shirt off, then my bra.   
“I love you.” He whispers between kisses on my neck and chest.   
“I love you too.” I say back as I watch him start sucking on my right nipple and his hand start feeling my other breast.  
I moan, he sure knows how to use those fingers, especially that metal one. At the start of our relationship, he didn’t use it much during sex, he would only use it when he needed to like for getting clothes off or positioning me. I would always tell him that I didn’t care that his arm was metal, but with that low self-esteem of his, he never really listened. That’s when I started paying attention to his metal arm; I would rub it, claw at it, and even taste it. James started to find it sexy, so now he uses it more often than not.  
“Take my pants off.” I whisper and run my fingers through his thick brown hair.  
He flicks his tongue once more on my breast before sitting back and unbuttoning my pants. He pulls them off and tosses them away, looking over my body as he does so.  
“Panties too?” He asks.  
“I’ll take mine off after you do your underwear.” I say with a wink. “Deal?”  
James smiles cheekily and starts taking his pants off. “Deal.”  
I watch him remove his pants and grin once I see his beautifully big bulge throbbing through the thin cloth. He catches me staring at his manhood and slides his hand into his briefs. My face goes red as I watch James touch himself, I can only see his hand moving under the black cloth, but it’s so hot. I pry my eyes away from his bulge and look to his face; he’s staring at my body the same way, so I decide to do what he did but to myself. I start playing with myself under my panties and I hear James cuss under his breath.   
“You started it.” I say as I adjust my position so he can see me play better.  
“You continued it.” He says back and pulls his briefs low, I can almost see his manhood. “Fuck this.” I say in a frustrated voice and pull James’ briefs off.  
James chuckles and removes my panties. “There’s my girl.” He growls.  
“There’s my man.” I say with a grin as he crawls onto me in an animalistic way, I feel so turned on.  
He kisses his way up to my face by starting just about my vaginal region and going up my belly and between my breasts. Our lips finally meet and we don’t pull apart. I feel his hands feel out my entire body, when I suddenly only feel one hand and it’s rubbing my womb. I moan into the kiss as soon as I feel his cock touch my entrance. James breaks our kiss, just as I expected, he loves looking at my face and into my eyes whenever he enters me.   
James looks down at me and I nod to him, giving him the ok to proceed. He begins to push his thick manhood into my tight womb and I squirm. I shut my eyes as I feel myself stretch apart, but James whispers the word ‘please’ under his breath. I give in to his lovely sighs and open my eyes again, we stare into one another and fuck, it’s erotic. I try my best to keep my eyes from shutting but it’s so difficult with his rough thrusts.   
“More.” I beg as my voice shakes.  
James obeys and starts going quicker and harder. I dig my fingernails into his back, this only makes him increase speed, he likes a bit of pain while we make love. The sound of our thighs hitting one another starts to become louder and louder each few seconds, I don’t think I can hold off much longer.  
“Oh god! Fuck!” I cry out as I cum on his penis. “Ah so bloody good.”  
James kisses all over my chest as he keeps his hips moving, he’s getting close, I can feel his member pulse in me. “Talk to me baby, tell me what you feel.” He moans against my chest.  
Dirty talk, he only wants it when he’s extremely horny and wants that extra kick for his ejaculation.  
“I feel, your thick, hard, wet cock moving in and out of my body, I feel your rough, sweaty, warm lips kiss my chest.” I moan into his ear, he goes as hard into me as he can.  
“Oh fuck….Fuck..!” He groans as his seed starts seeping out of his cock and into my womb. “Damn it.” He curses under his breath, finishing himself completely in me.  
I give him a couple of minutes to come down from his high and comb his hair with my fingers, his head rests on my chest. He gently removes himself from me and falls to my side, panting. I turn my body so I am lying on my side, facing James’ bare and sweaty body, he is so sexy.  
“You’re my everything, love.” I say as I caress his cheek and trail to his glistening chest.  
He catches my hand and brings it to his lips. “And you, mine.” He says before kissing my fingers one by one. “I love you baby girl.”  
“I love you too.” I say and I move closer to his body. I pull a light bed sheet up and onto us, but only so it covers our lower halves, we’re both soaked in each other’s sweat.  
He wraps an arm around me and pulls me into him. I rest my head on his chest and sigh, I am so tired.  
“Get some rest.” He says, I close my eyes and feel his thumb gently go over my eyelids, relaxing me.  
“You too.” I respond and squirm my body around, getting more comfortable.  
He chuckles quietly. “I will.” He says, but I can feel his eyes looking over my face and body.   
I don’t mind at all and never have, this is how most nights are anyways, James making sure I fall asleep safely and then he goes out like a light. This is our life, and as long as it’s with him, I love it.


	13. Hydra Family

“Mmm, I love you so much my darling.” I moan as I cuddle into James even though our bodies are as close together as possible.  
“I love you too, babygirl.” He moans back as he leans over. Our lips touch and our tongues lazily feel one another up.  
I giggle slightly as I feel him smirk. “Stop that.” I laugh and pull back slightly, but James keeps his face on mine.  
“Oh you love it.” He moaned again and started nibbling on my ear as I kept laughing.  
“Of course I do, but really, we don’t have much time before the alarm goes off.” I say and put my hands on his bare, sweaty chest and push him back.  
We had just finished making love ten minutes ago, and boy was it beautiful as usual. I’ve fallen so hard for this handsome man. We spend at least two hours every day together. I remember at the start of this, we didn’t think it would work at all, but after a year, we’ve managed to stay together. Yes there were some bumpy moments, but we got through them. The worst was when Hydra was thinking of wiping my mind, but thank goodness they decided not to. If they had done it, it would have been months of retraining me, that’s why they kept me how I am.  
James ran his fingers through my hair and looked at it. “It’s gonna be a while before I get used to it.”  
He’s talking about the length. Just yesterday Hydra decided to cut my hair; it was getting down past my butt. Now it’s mid shoulder length and still as black as coal. James liked my hair long, it was something to play with and tug on for him. But I kind of like it shorter, it makes me look younger.  
I smiled and touched his hair. “I wonder if they’ll ever cut yours right short.”  
“If they’ve had it like this for this long, I doubt it.” He says as he caresses my cheek. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”  
“Stop sweet talking me, we’ve already had sex once this morning and we don’t have time to do it again.” I saw as I climb on top of and straddle him. “Now, give me one more kiss and let’s take a shower.”  
“Oh come on, you’re practically begging for more.” He says smugly as he flips us over and gets on top of me.  
“James! Stop.” I say with a grin as he pins my arms above my head.  
“If you wanted me to stop you wouldn’t be laughing baby.” He says as he kisses between my breasts.  
“I’m laughing because I’m ticklish, now get off me!” I laugh.  
“Fine, fine. But you better not try anything in the shower.” He says as he rolls off of me and onto his feet.  
“Thank you.” I say as I get up and follow him into the bathroom, I love seeing his sexy naked body.  
We climb into the shower and soak our bodies in the warm water. At this time in the morning, no one is using the water but us. James picks up the soap and lathers up his entire front half of his body, then passes it to me. He turns himself around and lets me lather his back up for him. I then help him rinse the bubbles away and we do the same routine for me. Once our bodies are all clean, we wash our hair and we’re finally done. But we don’t step out yet, the water is still very warm and calming. I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds my waist and kisses my cheek.  
James rubs my sides and rests his head on my shoulder. “My girl.” He whispers.  
I love hearing him say that, he does occasionally when he’s happy. He knows I’m all his and likes knowing it.  
“My man.” I say, giving his shoulders a squeeze, but I can’t squeeze the metal one, but I can rub it and feel it.  
His metal arm then suddenly wraps around my hips and pulls me close. I smile as James moves his head to mine, our eyes meet.  
“Can I get a kiss?” He asks with a small pout.  
I grin before moving up and kissing his lips gently. He kisses back with more passion; I can’t let him take over like last time.  
I pull back and put a finger on his lips, not letting him speak. “No.” I tell him with a smirk, his blue eyes are so weakening.  
“It’s your fault for being so damn sexy.” He says as he spins me around and pulls my back to his chest.  
I smile and lay my head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. “Oh hush and stop being so flashy.”  
He gives me a small spank before letting me go with a grin. I smile and we get out of the shower together when the alarm goes off. I jump slightly, which makes me slip on the wet floor. James catches me and brings me in close.  
“You ok?” He asks, holding me.  
“I’m ok, just got a little startled.” I say, all the romance and love in the room is gone and that happens every time that alarm goes off.  
It reminds us of who we are and why we are here, and that’s to kill.  
“Let’s get dressed.” James says, letting me go as my smile is gone now.  
I nod and we both get a towel each to dry off, and then change into our clothes for the day. I put on my black Hydra sweater and zip it up halfway, looking at myself in the bathroom mirror blankly. I just want to stay with James all day and tell him how much I love him. I don’t want to leave this room to go train to kill people.  
“Hey.” James says, I glance over my shoulder and look at him. “C’mere.” He says, holding his arms out for me.  
I smile slightly and walk to him, he wraps his arms around my body and holds me, and I hold him back. We stand in silence, just in pure embrace and love; this is how our goodbye goes every morning. I feel James kiss my head and I know it’s time to let go of him, so I do. James cups my face and kisses my lips one last time before we let each other go completely.  
“Love you, babygirl.” James says as he steps back towards the door.  
“I love you too.” I say as I watch him walk to the door and put his hand on the knob, but he stops and looks back to me.  
As James starts to look away, the door is suddenly broken down. James falls to the floor and I scream in fear. Four Hydra soldiers run into the room, two aim their guns at me and the other two throw the door off of James, and then aim their guns to him. I surrender and put my hands up, I feel terrified.  
“Just as we suspected.” Colonel Karpov enters the room, glaring to James and me smugly. “The witch has been playing tricks, and with our top soldier.” He says.  
The two soldiers near James grab him and pull him to his feet; James tries to fight them but remembers they have guns, so he stops.  
“ Now Barnes, you can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell us, how long has this little ‘relationship’ been going on for?” Karpov asks, holding a Taser in his hand.  
James keeps quiet, ignoring what Karpov asked. He keeps his head down and lips shut, but Karpov turns the Taser on. My heart skips a beat with each inch Karpov makes the Taser to James’ body.  
“Hard way it is..” Karpov starts. “5…4…3…”  
I can’t take this.  
“Since last year!” I give in.  
Karpov turns his attention to me. “Miss Sharp, a year, you say?” He questions, I nod. “Since you arrived then?”  
“Yes. After the get together.” I say, Karpov listens.  
“When I sent you both back, you stayed with her didn’t you?” Karpov says as he goes back to James. “Didn’t you?!” He yells and slaps James across the face, I flinch and the soldiers tighten their grip.  
“..Please..” I whisper as my eyes tear up.  
Karpov looks to me, then back to James, then back to me, and back to James. “Hm, I think I see. Its love, isn’t it?” He says with a chuckle. “My top soldiers have fallen in love. You aren’t even supposed to feel ‘love’.” He says to James. “This….could be a good thing.”  
My eyes widen and James moves his head up slightly, we’re both intrigued.  
“We could keep you two together to create another super soldier for the future.” Karpov says, rubbing his chin as he thinks. “Yes, yes, you’d bare his child and we would raise it to be the best soldier in the world. Our little ‘Hydra Family’.”  
My heart starts beating hard against my chest. I feel like I can’t breathe.  
“Perfect. Take them to the medical zone; we need to make sure they are both fertile for this to work.” Karpov says. “Take them now!”  
James and I both become handcuffed and are being walked out of the room, guns still on us.  
I am so scared.


	14. Emotionless

My eyes open up wide, I’m startled awake just like I am every morning now. I hear a loud beep with a voice following the final beep, the voice says “Sara Sharp, James Barnes, start your day, immediately”. I look up and see James looking to me with the same sad eyes as mine. I sigh and look around the room we now live in. It’s a medium sized bedroom with a bathroom, small kitchen, couch and bed. We’ve lived here for a whole week and I used to think I’d adore being with James all day and night, but now that I am, like this, I just feel sad.  
“Morning.” James whispers and kisses my head.   
“Morning.” I reply quietly before pushing myself up so I sit on the bed rather than lay.  
James rubs his eyes and I push myself off of the bed. I pick up my grey dress and walk to the bathroom, there are cameras in the main room, there is in the bathroom too, but I get dressed behind the shower curtain so no one can see me. I put on the ‘mandatory’ grey dress; it’s what I wear every single day. James wears a pair of black pants and a grey shirt every day. We can’t wearing anything but what they provide us with. I miss wearing pants. I have to wear a dress so ‘things’ are more ‘accessible’ for James.  
It’s crazy thinking just a week ago, James and I were living in my room, only seeing each other about an hour, then going to sleep, and leaving each other in the morning. Once Hydra knew we both were fertile, which they didn’t think James was, they put us in here. It’s like we’re animals, only here to reproduce so they can have a new and improved ‘super soldier’.  
I wash my face with the small bar of scentless soap and lukewarm water. Once I finish, I leave the bathroom and see that the food has come in. Every morning, ten minutes after the alarm, food is served to us through a small hatch. It’s healthy food to keep our bodies as good as they can be, especially mine since I carry the baby. James is sitting on the couch, dressed for the day and eating a plate of fruit with water. I pick up my bowl and join him, sitting beside him. We sit quietly and eat together.  
“Only fruit today.” James says, trying to make conversation but it’s very difficult to when you never leave this room.  
“Yeah, no vegetables or meat or dairy.” I reply, looking to James’ blue eyes. “We’ll probably have vegetables for lunch, meat and dairy for dinner.”  
“Probably.” He says back.  
We finish our bowls at the same time so I collect them and put them where they came in. The hatch the bowls come through opened up and the bowls were taken away. It’s up to us to occupy ourselves for the next few hours until lunch. I look to James and see he is staring off, bored out of his mind. I walk to the couch, sit down and curl up into James. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close, resting his head on mine that is leaning on his shoulder.  
“I always thought time wasn’t slow enough, but now, time is too long.” I say, I feel James nod.   
The door opens up and we both sit up straight, letting each other go. A soldier in full armor comes in and sets a tray down, turns around and leaves. I hear the door lock and stand up.   
“What is it?” James asks as I walk to the tray.  
“It’s a bunch of paper and two pencils.” I say as I pick the tray up but just as I do, the door opens again.  
This time, three soldiers walk in. One has a thin table, the other two with a chair each. They all set the furniture down and leave right after. I look at James with a confused face; he shrugs and shakes his head. I put the tray down on the table and see there is a note on the tray. I pick it up and read it to James.  
“Lieutenant Sharp and Lieutenant James, due to your in-activeness, you have been given twenty pieces of paper and two pencils to keep yourselves occupied.” I read out, rolling my eyes.  
“At least it’s something.” James says as he walks to me.  
“I’m not rolling my eyes at that; I’m rolling my eyes at my new ‘job’.” I say in an annoyed tone.  
“I know babygirl, I know.” He says as he wraps his arms around me. “Hang in there.”  
…  
Hours Later  
…  
“Well that was better than last night’s dinner.” James says as he picks our empty plates up and puts them by the hatch. “Sara?”  
I sit in silence, staring off, thinking, and waiting.  
“Sara.” James says and sits beside me on the couch. “Sara talk to me-“  
“Lieutenant Sharp, Lieutenant Barnes, your timer begins now. You have two hours and thirty minutes remaining.” A voice announces.  
I shut my eyes and feel James wrap his arm around my shoulder. That announcement plays every night; it means that we need to have sex within the given time frame. We don’t know what happens if we don’t meet the expectations, but it can’t be anything good. But having sex has become less and less fun since we’ve been in here, especially knowing we are being monitored.  
“C’mon baby, let’s just get it over with.” James says, I nod and slowly open my eyes again.  
James picks me up like a groom would to his bride and lays me down on the bed. I look up at him and watch him unbuckle his belt, and climb onto me. I move the skirt of my dress up as James covers our lower halves with a blanket, so our parts can’t be seen. James unzips his pants and I hear him move fabric around. He moves my panties slightly and then I feel his member come into me, flaccid.  
I squirm slightly, he may not be hard, but he still has a big member. James rests his head on mine and starts moving his hips, thrusting in and out of me very slowly. I close my eyes and feel nothing but emotion, and not in a good way. James gives me a small peck on my lips and keeps trying to get himself erect. Every night, we have emotionless sex, and I can’t handle it anymore.  
My body starts to tremble when James goes even slower, thinking he’s hurting me. Next thing I know, my feels win my battle to contain them and I start whimpering and crying. James instantly removes himself from me and cups my face.  
“Baby, Sara, we don’t have to do this now, we can wait an hour.” James says, trying to calm me down but it’s no use.  
I continue crying and shaking, I can’t control myself. Suddenly, I can feel my spells start doing themselves in my head. The chairs and desk we got today breaks into pieces, startling James slightly as he turns and looks to the wooden pile.  
“Sara, please. Just take a deep breath.” James says as he cups my face, the metal beat frame starts to bend.  
The door opens up and four guards walk into the room.  
“No..No.” James says as the guards come over and pull him off of me, and then grab me next. “No! Let go of her!” James yells, struggling to break free of the guards as the other two drag me out of the room.  
I hear the guards hit James, which makes him stop yelling and fighting. Then I hear the door close behind me. I’m out of the room. I open my eyes finally and see where I am….  
The electro therapy room.


	15. Small Organization

“Stop!” I scream at the top of my lungs, my throat feels sore from all my cries.  
It’s no use, they send another shock through my body and I feel my heart beat pound even harder than I thought was possible. I breathe heavily and my body twitches uncontrollably, but I think they are finally done. A guard in all black armor comes and unstraps me from the electrocution board, I collapse to the floor. He and another guard drag me by my arms on the floor, I feel too exhausted to move my head or even keep my eyes open, so I don’t.  
I hear a familiar sound, a door opening, and I am dragged a little bit further before dropped to the cold ground. I hear the door shut and someone run over to me.  
“Sara! Sara, baby, please.” I hear and feel someone pick me up.  
I can barely hear and I can’t open my eyes, I feel faint….  
…  
4 Hours Later  
…  
“J-James…?” I mumble as I slowly wake up. “James?”  
“Hey, I’m here.” James says, I feel him holding my body on his, we’re laying on the bed together.  
My eyes eventually open and feel extremely dry, as does my mouth. “Can I have some water?” I ask.  
James already has a glass in his hand; he brings it to my mouth gently and pours some in. I nod when I have enough and he puts the glass to the floor. I carefully move my head and see the bed is a lot lower than I remember.  
“It’s from you.” James says, I look up at him. “Before they took you, I… I don’t really know what happened. You weren’t saying any spells but things were definitely happening around here.”  
“I think I remember. In my head I was saying spells, but I was also blacking out, that must’ve made the spells work.” I say as I hold James’ hand.  
We’re silent for a bit, but James breaks that.  
“I’ll never let them hurt you again.” James says, twisting my black hair.  
“I know.” I say. “What time is it?”  
“I don’t know, no clocks remember? But I assume it’s late.” James says and kisses my cheek. “Get some rest, you need it, when they brought you back they said we’re gonna go to the hospital tomorrow morning.”   
“What, to see if they fried my eggs?” I say as I cuddle into James.  
He chuckles slightly. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.” I say.  
We share a kiss before falling asleep together.  
…  
Morning  
…  
I stretch myself awake and feel James kiss my head as he gets off of the bed. I watch him walk to the bathroom and I sigh when I remember our ‘to-do list’. I get up and see I’m still wearing yesterday’s dress, so I change into a fresh dress in the bed; I have about 4 I can wear, all identical. Once I look finish changing and climb out of bed, I see James come out of the bathroom, then see guards enter the room. We look at each other before we go to the guards together and let them handcuff us.  
They blindfold us and take us straight to the hospital, I feel hungry. We are both sat down when the blindfolds are removed and they leave the room. I look around and see Colonel Karpov enter the room. A nurse and a doctor help me up and get me to lie on a bed. James watches carefully as they cut my dress on the stomach area. The nurse rubs blue gel on my stomach, it feels cold, and then she holds a machine over the gelled up area on my belly.  
“Colonel Karpov.” The doctor says as he looks at the machine.  
“What is it?” He asks as he comes closer.  
“This girl is pregnant and has been for at least a week.” The doctor says.  
“Perfect.” Karpov says with a devious smile.  
“She was in electro therapy last night. This is domestic violence.” The doctor says as he stands up and gestures the guards over. “Take this man far away from this young girl, I will explain to the president later.”  
The guards listen and arrest Karpov, but he struggles and yells.  
“You have no right! Get your hands off me!” Karpov yells as the guards try to drag him off. “Zhelaniye, rzhavyy, Semnadtsat…”  
“No…Stop!” James starts to yell as he makes his hands into fists.  
“James..?” I say, watching him, he looks like he is suffering.  
“Rassvet! Pech!...” Yells Karpov as James trembles and yells in pain, but it’s too late for Karpov.   
The guards leave the room successfully. I jump from the table and run to James. He is on the ground on his knees so I kneel down beside him.  
“James?” I question as I slowly touch his arms, his hands are holding his head. “It’s me, James.”  
He slowly lets me move his hands away. I cup his face and get him to look into my eyes.  
“James.” I say, he blinks slowly.  
“Sara.” He finally says back, I feel relived so I hug him.  
“Hold me.” I say and he listens.  
“Sara…” He says, I look into his eyes. “…You’re pregnant.”   
I nod and look down as my stomach, he looks as well. I see his hand hesitantly move, so I take his hand and place it on my stomach. “Our child.” I say, James’ eyes widen.  
“Miss Sharp.” The doctor says quietly, I look back at him.  
The nurse comes over and helps me up with James. “We are with a small organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. and we are here to save you.”  
My eyes widen like James’ and we both look at each other.  
Speechless.


End file.
